The present invention relates to a drain water-intake cover to be installed on a scupper and in particular relates to a drain water-intake cover which is low in height for prevention of stumbling over the cover, which can drain rainwater even when dust or foreign matter such as fallen leaves, vinyl or trash, clings to the cover and which readily dries for prevention of rusting even when rainwater remains on the cover.